Glitch
A Glitch is a Bug in the game. it is sometimes affect your statistics,your achivements,scores,stars,and even your playing. Glitches happen when your computer or iOS and Android having slow performances. (Report Some Glitches Right Away.) Jelly Fish Glitch There's a Glitch in some Jelly Fish When you make your move which triggers the Jelly Fish , then when the Jelly Fish end his actions,if you wait for a minute, the game will give you a matchless move. Another thing is the Level 285 that the Jelly Fish doesnt eats the Jelly on the back of the Meringues. (on Android and iOS)but works properly now. There's Nothing On The Marmalade! Glitch There's A Glitch That sometimes There's nothing on the Marmalade. this usually happens on level 323 because of the many portals programmed there. This is Usually happens on Android because of the slow performance.and when some candy tries to break the Marmalade the game freezes and then crash. to avoid this,uninstall some apps. Candies Glitch The candy glitch happens when your computer Lags , they glow, instead of the matched candies.(From the picture You can see the violet one glowing instead of the matched candy (the blue one) The Infinite Loop Glitch Another glitch thing in Level 323 because of the many teleporters there is the Infinite Loop of the candies.this happen because of the blockers. (Meringues,Chocolates,etc.) Where's The Picture? Glitch Happens On Android (Please Report if this happens on iOS) You Can Perform this Glitch If The Following Happens: *Many Running Apps *Slow Performance *Running Ads Flowing from your Screen` As you can see the picture of Pearly White Plains changed from a black picture. The Wrong-Count Jelly Glitch This Glitch was very funny, you'll see in the video (thanks edepot!) that one jelly has lefted BUT the counting was 39/41 (means 2 jellies left) ,wrong counting was made by the game. Also sometimes the game doesn't recognize that the player has cleared all the jellies. (Credit to Tonverg11) Sound Glitch Some Players Experience sound Glitch , i'll give an example , timed levels have a sound effect ticking when the time reaches 10 seconds , and when the time is up and there are still combos , the ticking sound will NOT stop until you close the application , even you close the app you still hear the ticking sound. this happens again on Android. Another is the fail sound,( The Fail Sound is the Sound you hear when you failed a level), try to touch the end button 5 times very fast (try to do this when bombs explode you, no moves left etc.etc.) and you'll hear the sound will eratically repeated. Happens Both iOS and Android . Reason: Slow Performance on Android and on iOS many opened apps. The Locked+Marmalade Outcome Glitch There's a very very rare glitch that the Mystery Bags will expel out , the Locked+Marmalade Outcome Glitch, (''Reported By Blueeighthnote) ''this glitch happens where you can see on the image that the Licorice X is Over the Marmalade Which is Impossible to happen . Lives Glitch Sometimes a glitch occurs whereby the player has 6 lives instead of 5. Procedure To Made this Glitch : *Make your life 1 or 4 *go to a level *leave it there don't make any moves *leave your Tablet or Phone for 2 hours or more (Proven for Android) *then unlock your phone and quit the level *there you have it! you made the Glitch! (I have Analyzed this Glitch for more than a month and it truly works!) Locked Candies working like Marmalade glitch This glitch only works in Level 397 when the locked candies work like marmalade. In any walkthroughs uploaded onto Youtube, it can be seen that when a candy adjacent to a locked candy is destroyed, the locked candy is freed. Also, the locked candy is a striped candy, which is more common to be found under a marmalade. Level 236 In the Facebook version, candies opened out of mystery bags in the bottom row are unaffected by special candies. If a candy bomb is defused (cannot be with a color bomb), it will not give the 3000 points. If lucky candy is matched in a normal manner, it simply disappears and you don't get your special candy. Gallery Screenshot 2013-12-01-12-36-41.png|There's Nothing On The Marmalade Glitch Screenshot_2014-02-26-02-09-40.png|The Lives Glitch feat. the Where's The Picture Glitch Category:Glitches Category:Level 323 Category:Level 152 Category:Jelly Fish Category:Marmalade Category:Level 285 Category:Meringues Category:Jelly Category:Chocolate Category:Mystery Bags